Friendship,betrayel,hate,love
by InukenshiiSaiyu
Summary: kagomes friends betray her. she gets strong,becomes cold and sets out for vengeance. along the way she and sesshomaru fall for one another.


We were on our way, just as usual walking and waiting for us to come across a demon or a village in disaster or even just a wounded man or women. That day was quiet for some reason though and I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong and guess what it did.

_Telling me to go but hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate _

I was just getting back from my time and headed towards Kaede's where I knew the others were waiting. "Hey guy s hope I didn't keep you waiting it took me a little longer to get the supplies than usual."

Sango and miroku turned to me for a brief hello. I was a little hurt I mean I've been gone for a few days and all I get is a hello. No hugs no nothing I wish that would've tipped me off.

_There's truth in your lies doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_There's truth in your lies_

" of course you kept us waiting for yah you wench I mean we always have to wait three or more damn days for you to get back!" inuyasha as usual screamed at me at the top of his lungs.

"well sorry it takes forever to find all your damn ramen oh and by the way SIT!"

"so now that his yap is officially shut what's wrong with you guys your awfully quiet or more so than usual anyway."

_Doubt in your faith all I've got is _

_what you didn't take So I,_

_I wont be the one be the one to _

Miroku replied while meditating. At least that's what I think he does when he's cross legged and has his eyes closed. "no reason kagome-sama were just tired I guess." now I know that wasn't true they got three days of relaxation I mean come one. That was the second tip off.

_leave this in pieces And you _

_you will be alone alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets don't lie you promised me the sky_

"alright well we should probably get going."

"no shit we should've already been gone but little miss princess over here has to have her little trips home!"

And that was another tip right there he's never actually picked a fight with me when I'm a few days early back than usual.

So replied the only way I thought with my ultimate threat.

"Inuyasha would you like to meet the ground again?"

_Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms _

_and chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies doubt in your faith_

We continued on until night fall where we made camp near a hot springs where I happened to have noticed the soul eaters in the sky. I mean does he think I don't notice, only an idiot wouldn't. either that or he didn't care which would be yet another tip. Anyway though what I found weird was that there was no unneeded pep talk about it this time just silence. In fact the only one that talked to me of there own free will today was Shippo and that was scarce as well like he was saying goodbye.

_There's truth in your lies doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I I w wont be the one to leave this in pieces_

When Inuyasha returned with Kikyou I was the least to say shocked I didn't think he'd jump right out with her in his arms. When everyone went to hug her I was surprised, they used to be disgusted with her and when inuyasha said he chose her I was devastated, he said he loved me. But the worst was when everyone turned to me and said they were sorry but I knew they were lying the look in their eyes said it all. I was breaking. when Sango told me she had a new best friend, when Miroku told me he had a new confidant, when inuyasha told me he was sick of protecting me and last When shippo said he had a new mommy That's when I broke.

_And you you will be alone alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets don't lie_

_So I I wont be the one be the one _

I remember I was in the rain, my back to well as the last tears that ever fell, fell. when I reached my time I went to my room and wished I would die but then I thought maybe not. I wouldn't die now I had to prove them wrong Id make them regret that they ever hurt me I would kill them.. And That was the day I changed.

_To leave this in pieces _

_And you you will be alone _

_along with all your secrets_

From that day on I practiced swordsmanship, jujitsu, tea-kwon-do, and of course I practiced at my miko powers.

I sealed the well and only went back once in a while to practice but left before anyone had time to notice my aura. I became a master at all these in 2 years time, my hate is as strong as ever from the memento of the jewel shards I carry around my neck. I destroyed all the bonds I could remember having with them and this time when I go back I will kill them and take my vengeance. This is there end, and if Naraku's still around ill take him down by myself. I think its finally time I go back but I wont be the same weak kagome I was before…and this is where my story starts

_And regrets don't lie._


End file.
